


【翻譯】告白便條

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人類AU, 大學AU, 暗戀!Derek, 遲鈍的Stiles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Stiles收到第一張便條時是在他的期中考前一晚。坐在塑膠椅上兩個小時讓他的屁股開始痛了然後他就在書櫃間走一走運動一下。回來時，一張便條紙就貼在他的筆電螢幕上。『回去睡覺，你會做得很好的。』





	【翻譯】告白便條

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729510) by [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 

Stiles收到第一張便條時是在他的期中考前一晚。坐在塑膠椅上兩個小時讓他的屁股開始痛了然後他就在書櫃間走一走運動一下。回來時，一張便條紙就貼在他的筆電螢幕上。

_ 回去睡覺，你會做得很好的。 _

他看看四周，但沒看到任何人。大概是那個老圖書館員吧，幾分鐘前她給了他一個擔心的眼神。不過不管是誰寫的，他是對的。他需要睡覺。所以，他收拾東西後便回去宿舍了。

~

下一張出現時是幾天之後。Stiles備感壓力，因為他沒辦法完成其中一份作業。他就是無法找到對的資料來加強他的論證。他離開去補充咖啡因而當他回來時，那張小黃方塊就貼在他的筆記最上頭。上面寫著好幾個索引號碼和一小段話:

_ 希望這些能幫上忙。你看起來壓力很大。 _

那些書的確有幫上忙，讓Stiles想要買他能負擔的最大的派送給那個人。

~

那些便條持續地出現。很多都是簡單的鼓勵或是提醒他要照顧好自己。

_ 你做得到的。 _

_ 你已經念了整個星期了，你大概比你的教授懂得還要多了。 _

_ 餓著肚子念書是沒用的。 _

_ 外面開始變冷了，你該多穿些暖和的衣服。 _

_ 你的報告已經寫好了，快回去睡覺。 _

有時候會有書名、索引號碼或是網站幫助他的課業。一段時間後便條的內容變得比較私人些。上面會有些好笑影片的名稱讓Stiles可以放鬆一些。或只是留言的人注意到的小事物。

_ 我真的很喜歡秋天。它聞起來一直都很棒。 _

_ Granny’s出了新的口味的派。 _

_ 今天我看到有隻松鼠在跟鳥說話。 _

_ 我喜歡你的新毛衣。 _

_ 新髮型很好看。 _

有次比較難忘的是有顆馬芬放在便條紙上，是焦糖核桃口味的然後Stiles蠻確定是親手做的。

_ 我看到你今天心情好像不太好，希望一切都沒事。我做了這個馬芬想讓你感覺好點。希望這一點能幫上你。 _

這絕對有。

~

經過幾個月的便條傳遞之後Stiles感到有些挫折。他和Scott在一起念書然後終於受不了了。

「我就是不懂，為什麼他就是不來打招呼，他明明就很想阿。」

「他可能在害羞。」

「我知道阿，但我真的很想當面謝謝他。」

「你是指你想要請他吃晚餐然後跟他親熱。」

「喔，當然，那也是。」

附近幾排書櫃後傳來書掉落在地上的聲響和一聲含糊的「操」。

「那你幹嘛不留便條給他?」

「因為呢，我親愛的聰明的朋友，我超不會寫便條地所以那張大概會變成三頁長敘述我有多愛他的字跡的情書。」

「所以咧?」

「所以，那會有點詭異。再加上，如果我解讀錯了然後他們只是想當朋友呢?記得跟Lydia發生過的事嗎?我們花了六個月才把友誼找回來。我可不想再發生一次了。」

「我覺得他真的喜歡你，但這是你的選擇，老兄。」

「你和Kira的約會過得如何?」Stiles為自己成功的轉移話題暗自拍拍自己的肩膀。

~

便條紙有一段時間都沒出現，讓Stiles有些擔心。如果有什麼事發生的話，他不可能會知道的。而想到他完全沒有辦法照顧他就讓他小小恐慌了一下。直到聖誕節的假期前一天他要離開之前。

_ 抱歉，我聽到你跟你朋友的談話讓我嚇了一跳。我真的喜歡你，但我怕你不會喜歡我。聖誕快樂。 PS. Lydia是個笨蛋。 _

Stiles跳起身，跑過書架。那裡沒有人除了一個看起來像是要把他的眼睛挖掉如果他再不安靜一點的話的金髮女生。大概不是她。

~

從假期回來感覺超糟糕的。他的教授們決定既然他們都撐過第一學期了，學生們一定不會介意新的學年工作量變成兩倍的。喔，他們錯的可徹底了。

圖書館變得很忙碌然後Stiles開始得和別人共享他的桌子。那傢伙看起來一臉暴躁，但很安靜。他也長得很帥然後真的很聰明。看起來是英文文學和歷史的雙主修。那個人第三次坐到Stiles的對面時，他的腦袋裡有超多問題讓他無法好好坐著超過十分鐘。

「幹嘛?」那傢伙終於問道。

「我有幾個問題。」

而之後Stiles開始發問。他知道了那個人的名字叫Derek，他真的是雙主修，他有兩個姊妹，挺確定他舅舅是地下犯罪之王的，是個冷面笑匠，而且很會同時兼顧很多事，Derek回答Stiles的問題時眼睛完全沒有離開過電腦。

那些便條也再度出現了，比起之前少很多，但Stiles想那是因為寫的人的作業量也變成兩倍的關係。Derek很少、或是完全，沒有打算要幫忙找出是誰留的意願。每次Stiles問起時他都只是聳聳肩。

~

有天晚上，Stiles不小心睡著在他的書上。他卡在他的報告上至少有一個小時了，醒來時他的螢幕上貼滿了便條紙，有一張甚至在他的臉頰上。有一半的內容都是幫忙他的報告的點子，其他的比較私人。

_ 嘿，Stiles，(那張是在臉頰上的) _

_ 我知道最近我沒有留很多便條。 _

_ 不是因為我很忙。 _

_ 是因為我一直試著想鼓起勇氣約你出去。 _

_ 然後我真的想面對面跟你說。 _

_ PS. 回家吧，這麼晚了你沒辦法好好組織出東西寫進報告的。 _

Stiles知道他不必費心力去找寫的人。他留在座位上，臉上掛著一抹微笑看著被貼滿便條紙的螢幕。

~

隔天Stiles還是有些輕飄飄的，他跳著小碎步到他平常坐的桌子。Derek已經在那裡了而且似乎正在把別的以為他對面位置是空的學生瞪走。

「那裡有人坐。」Derek低聲說。

另一個學生後退了一步之後逃離開。要是Stiles也被那樣瞪的話他也會跑的。

「謝啦。」他說著邊坐進椅子上。Derek聳肩後繼續讀著書。

當了好幾個星期的讀書小夥伴，他還是搞不太懂Derek這個人。那傢伙會瞪走所有離他的桌子五公尺之內的人然後總會叫大家閉嘴。除了Stiles，Stiles可以對他講各式各樣的話題都沒關係，除了男性割包皮的歷史之外，那條是界線。Stiles可以吃洋芋片和把他的東西四散在桌上。Derek只是會自己挪出位置，還不會擾亂Stiles製造出的有秩序的混亂。他發現Stiles累了時還會買他最喜歡的咖啡給他，有次凌晨兩點時還把他拖出圖書館。他真的完全搞不懂那傢伙。

「我要去買咖啡，你需要什麼嗎?」

Derek搖搖頭。Stiles決定幫他帶個熱可可，也許再拿個餅乾。

他回來時桌上甚至放滿了更多的歷史文書。沒有其他字可以形容那掩蓋住整個表面的樣子，桌子沒有垮掉真是奇蹟。唯一可以安全的放Derek飲料的地方就只有那疊便條紙上了。

Stiles看見黃色便條上的字跡時整個人頓住。

「我的天啊。」他輕聲說。

「什麼?」Derek抬起頭。他看見Stiles盯著便條紙看。他往後退了一步然後差點把椅子給翻倒。

Stiles的是現在便條紙上和Derek的臉之間來回著，Derek的臉現在整個脹紅著。他把飲料和食物放下，慢慢的，他繞過桌子踏進Derek的個人空間。他抬起手捧著那人的臉。那只是輕輕的一吻，但已經足夠讓Stiles整個身子感到輕惚了。他收回身子時，Derek看起來一臉吃驚。

「你真是個傻瓜。」他笑著說。他走回自己桌子的那一頭然後把飲料和餅乾交給Derek。Derek害羞的微笑著收下。

接下來他們並沒有沉默太久。

「你覺得晚餐如何?」

「是很重要的一餐，為什麼這麼問?」

「我在想我們該去吃晚餐。然後，我們可以回到我的房間親熱一下。」

Derek點頭，一臉嚴肅的樣子。

「你覺得外帶如何?」他反問。

「沒辦法，」Stiles說，知道Derek的意思是什麼。「Scott帶了Kira回家。除非你一個人住?」

Derek搖頭。「我不是，但我住的臥室有門。」

「你住在公寓裡?」

「嗯。」

「我猜那間公寓裡有廚房。」

Derek開始收拾他的東西。

「有廚房而且我們下午才剛採買過而已。」

Stiles把所有東西都塞進包包裡然後將圖書館的書放到附近的推車上。回來的時候，桌上已經是空的了而Derek微笑著在一旁等他。

「好吧，帶路吧，大個兒。」他說，握住Derek的手。


End file.
